


Better Than Ever

by qu33nb33



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: British sisters/beagle birds, Gen, aka this is not shipping sry, family feels here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qu33nb33/pseuds/qu33nb33
Summary: “What?” Lena nudged Webby’s head with her beak as she whispered, “What did you say?”





	Better Than Ever

Weeks--months--Lena didn’t really know how long it had been, but she was  _ back. _ She was solid and in color and surrounded by all of the McDucks and she most certainly did not  _ cry. _

Still, she was glad to be back. And yeah it made her a bit emotional that everyone else seemed glad she was back, too.

That night Webby refused to let her go. The adults had offered her her own room, but it was obvious Webby wasn’t about to have that. At least not for the night, which Lena could absolutely deal with.

They shared her bed, too. Usually one or both of them would take a bed of blankets on the floor, but they laid together, cramped on the tiny little bed. Webby hung onto her arm like it was the only thing keeping them together. Not that Lena blamed her or cared. She’d seen Webby’s grief and she wasn’t about to do anything that could cause anything like that ever again.

So she laid, on her back, only slightly uncomfortable as the younger duckling beside her started to doze. She wondered how long it had been since Webby last  _ really  _ slept. Probably not much in the few weeks Lena had been a shadow…

Webby nuzzled her face against Lena’s shoulder, something she had done every few minutes since they had laid down. Lena rubbed her beak against Webby’s head in response.  _ I’m here. _

Webby mumbled something that Lena didn’t quite catch, but it made her heart leap.

“What?” Lena nudged Webby’s head with her beak as she whispered, “What did you say?”

Webby yawned, not entirely awake, and repeated herself.

“I’ve always wanted a sister.”


End file.
